Jesper Hult
Jes Hult Boyanova (This Character Belongs to Belle) Guide my way a path unseen Jesper L. Hult was born in Marstrand, Sweden on the 21st of November at 6:24am. He is the brother of Anneliese Eleonora Hult, and Elof Anders Hult, the eldest child of Magnus and Love Hult. History Jes was a very well behaved young child, he always did exactly as he was told, be it by his mother or his father. Jes tried with all his might to keep his little sister, and brother out of trouble, which was an impossible feat. Anneli, and Elof on their own were born with the mindset that what everyone else did was not what they should be doing, if other were sharing, they would hoard, if others were making conversation they would eavesdrop for details, if others were fighting they would make use of the distraction. The Hults all together are the three musketeers at their worst, all that they never needed was to find their D'Artagnan. Sadly they never seem to find that one person to be a part of their mischief regularly, but that does not stop them from always welcoming anyone who wants to join in. :All through their schooling Jes has been the one to take the heat for the Hult caused trouble. Elof and Anneli were always right there with him, and yet because he is the oldest they were excluded from his punishment. Which was what always followed something triumphant. When the Hult siblings learned of their wizardry and witchery, that they were magical children. It may have been at different ages in their lives but they each changed after the fact. A six year old Jes punched a hole in the wall in his room, right threw it in a moment of sheer excitement, and nothing else. The older he got with no signs of magic made him worry he might be a squib. Anneli disappeared, for a few months on-and-off, she was a teenager before anyone but she was sure she was a witch. She still keeps her magic mostly to herself. Elof changed the most, he used to always be the quiet one. He is so much more, not who he was. Jes, and Elof took the possibility of not being magical fairly well, they had heard from their circle of friends about supposed Squibs being late magical bloomers from their parents. It did seem to them to have advantages, and disadvantages. Jes, and Elof did't feel like they would have minded them. After a family dinner while Love and Magnus gathered their boys to let them know they would be moving back to Lyngby-Taarbæk Kommune in Denmark from their family home in Marstrand, Sweden. Anneli spontaneously appeared outside of the house that same day, walking back into the house she gathered her brothers to tell them the truth about their ships. Anneli told the boys she had learned that 'Love and Magnus' were not their real mother and father. They were in fact siblings, taken from the same man, and woman Peder and Lærke Skovgaard. Jes watched as his brother, Elof's little face twisted in conflicted confusion, and Elof watched Jes' face distort disgustedly at the tattoo Annelie had placed over the moles on her shoulder, the weird moles they each had. When Jes was asked if he believed what they, 'Love and Magnus' had told them all of their lives. He did not answer. He never has answered that question. He put on a big show, starting an argument, storming out of his parents home. |-|Etymology= Jes Hult |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Jesper_Hult1.jpg| JesHult2.jpg| JesHult3.jpg| He has straight brown hair, it is usually always cut very short, and close to his head. He never let's it get too long, or even shaggy. His eyes, like his brother and his sister are a little wide set, and brightly colored. Jes has green eyes, they can look blue, but they are indeed green. He considers himself average looking, no one who would stand out much in a crowd. He has a light skin tone, very healthy looking. He prefers to wear muggle clothes, jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, and sneakers. He does wear robes, and cloaks but only very infrequently. Personality Underneath a darkened moon Jes hates to be called Jesper, most people don't know that since he is a particular person and doesn't talk to a lot of people. He corrects people. Sometimes. "If they don't already know better, they may not need too". If it is persistent he probably won't ever correct it. Jes is a big brother, he has a little sister, and a little brother. He is protective, of himself and his clan. He loves people he doesn't like it known because it shows his weak points, and he seems to hoard them. Jes is excellent at getting secrets from others, but he is mindbogglingly secretive. He is clever, although you may not have noticed that about him. He is a sharp thinker, and he always has unique ideas brewing in silent sound he is making. He is determined, and he is dynamic in both his minimal choice in actions, and his thoughts. Jes is courageous, and he is contentious. He is a papa bear, he has a switch when it comes to how patient he will be. :Very introverted, his is a bit like Armadillidiidae also known as pill bugs or roly polies. He usually shuts down in the presence of company, giving the shortest possible responses, if any. He may look approachable, and he very well could be. If you can get that side out of him, you'll see he is a big teddy bear. He has been compared to candy, a box off chocolates according to liten bergslori. "Jes? Oh ... That boy is candy. He has a hard crunchy outside, and a gooey mystery center." Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Bissy Radic - Bärsärk is complicated, she may or may not be friends of friends, not exactly a "friend" herself. Ksenija Damjanac - Nija of her family members cousins Vito and Kovi is the closest to a possible friend. Koviljka Lompar - Kovi is Bissy's friend, another friend of a friend and not an actual friend in general term. Possessions Category:Belle Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:Seventh Years Category:Boyanova Category:Boyanova Students Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Students Category:Name Begins With "J" Category:Krazy Kutes Category:Left Handed Category:Straight Category:Born in Sweden Category:Swedish Category:Danish Category:Legitimate Child